


Diverging Paths

by Kage_no_Arimasu



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Hey guess what, NO ONE KNOWS, another fic y'all didnt ask for, but hey!, cuz my discord friends keep giving me ideas, we shall see how this goes, will I finish this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kage_no_Arimasu/pseuds/Kage_no_Arimasu
Summary: Natalie and Renee are orphans on the streets of the kingdom of Solace, surviving together, simply trying to live under the harsh commands of the King. However, the King has other plans, aiming for a neighboring kingdoms land, but not having the troops to do so. Under the command of the King, the knights are ordered to pick up the trouble makers of the kingdom, forcing them to fight instead of rotting in jail. Natalie and Renee end up targets after Renee gets caught stealing a dagger, leading to the beginning of their diverging paths.
Relationships: Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Im back with another fic i probably wont finish. But! Im going to try! I actually have most of it planned out, but its just a matter of... writing it... So yeah! Probably goin to be...gods around 10 chapters if i actually do it so! We shall have to see!

_“HALT!” An angry voice called, slightly muffled behind a metal helmet._

_Natalie skid to a stop, sides heaving, already able to hear the thunder of footsteps from behind as more of the Kings knights ran towards them. She squeezed her friends hand even tighter, terror slowly starting to sink in. Sure, they’ve stolen things to survive before, but never had the Kings guards chased them like this. She didnt want to know what would happen if they actually got caught._

_“This way!” Renee hissed under her breath, tugging Natalie down yet another side street in the winding city depths. Renee was slightly smaller than her, older by a year, but seemed so much older. To be fair, they both had to grow up fast, growing up on their own in the streets of a bustling kingdom that was ruled under an iron fist._

_Natalie could only nod, her throat feeling too thick and tight to verbally respond._ How can she remain so calm?! _She thought to herself, only able to see the back of her friends head as she was dragged forward. Her eyes drifted towards the item that first got them into this mess, the slick blade tucked into Renee’s waistband. All of this over a small dagger. Nat shook her head and refocused on running. It was too late to just give it back. The knights were not to be messed with, and she had known that when Renee brought up her plan. Yet, she had followed along anyways. Their only option now was to, well, not get caught._

_“Renee…!” She warned, risking a glance back as the sound of clanking metal started to get louder. Sure, they knew these streets like that back of their hands, but so did the grunt soldiers by the sounds of it._

_“I know i know! Just… Trust me!” Renee ground out between clenched teeth, taking another sharp turn._

_“You know i-” Nat started to say, letting out a sharp puff of air before continuing, “-trust you!” She meant it too. It was hard not to trust the one person that’s been with you for years. Learning how to survive and live. Without Renee, Natalie probably would have died a long time ago. It wasnt that the blonde was weak, but this was just how their world was. The weak died while the strong survived._

_Renee risked a backwards glance, shooting Natalie one of her rare grins, before facing forward once again. It seemed to last forever; the running. The town was oddly quiet too, save for the sound of their pattering footsteps being nearly drowned out by the clanking of metal that seemed to come from all directions._

_“Renee…!” Natalie gasped out, having realized that the sounds actually_ were _coming from all directions. “We’re surrounded,” she mumbled out, quickly losing hope in escaping. The entire town was barricaded inside, no one would help them, and for_ whatever reason, _that dagger Renee took seemed to mean a lot to the guards or King himself._

_“Shit,” Renee grumbled, slowing their breakneck pace to a jog, leaving the pair of them in a small, rather open area. In front of them was one path, but there was another diverging path to the right, as well as the one behind them. All of which sounds of metal boots could be heard coming towards them. “How did they know…” she grumbled, briefly tightening her grip on Natalies hand before dropping it, only to wrap her thin fingers around the hilt of the dagger. “This doesnt look good for us huh..?” the dark haired girl said, turning her light blue eyes towards Natalie with a sad smile._

_Natalie’s eyes widened slightly, inching a bit closer towards her friend. Renee wasnt allowed to give up! If she gave up then… what would happen to them? A shiver went down her spine, the blonde tightly hugging her midsection as the sounds of the knights got closer and closer. There was nowhere to go now. “What do you have in mind? Renee you have a plan...right…?”_

_Renee let out a soft chuckle, a humourless sounding laugh as she lightly bumped Natalies shoulder with her own. “Nat, what can we possibly do here? If anything, im just hoping they let us go if i give them their stupid dagger back,” she said with a faint shake of her head, absently waving the dagger before her. “I dont know whats so special about this dagger either… Unless that’s not what they are going for,” Renee mumbled the last part, Natalie almost not catching what the other said._

_“What do you-?” Natalie started to ask, but was cut short by a knight calling out: “Stop right there thieves!” Natalie bit her lower lip, slowly unwrapping her shaking arms from her midsection. She had never been as brave as Renee, but she’d fight if she had to!_

_The knights started to flood into the small space, blocking off all three exits, leaving the two young teens trapped. “Damn street rats. Sure put us on a chase,” the same voice spoke out, a single man stepping forward from the ranks. A long, red cape hung from the plates at his shoulders, undoubtedly showing the symbol of the kingdom on his back. His helmet was off, currently in his left arm, tucked against his side, showing a middle-aged man with stern features. One of the Kings commanding knights._

Why is such a high ranking officer after us…? _Natalie thought to herself, her hands still shaking as she crept slightly closer towards Renee. This had to be about more than a simple dagger._

_“You’re probably wondering why all of this trouble went into capturing a couple of lowly street rats hmm? Why did an entire squadron of knights chase after you over a small dagger?” The knight said, tilting his chin up slightly with a rather unsettling smile on his face. He waited a moment, but after receiving no response scoffed. “Typical,” he said before straightening his posture and glaring down at the two young girls before him. “War is approaching and we need more troops. Unfortunately, we do not have the numbers in our ranks, so His Majesty has ordered us to subdue whatever troublemakers we find to fight.” He paused for a moment, pinching the bridge of his nose, “how unfortunate. That us knights have been ordered to fight alongside lowly street filth,” he wrinkled his nose slightly. “I suppose the good news is that making the filth of the kingdom fight on the front lines is one way to clean our lovely kingdom of its… rat problem,” he finished with a sharp glare at the two younger women._

_Natalies eyes widened slightly as the commander spoke, suddenly feeling very sick. The entire point of this was so capture them to fight in a war for a ruthless King? To be canon fodder? The blondes knees felt weak, slumping a bit against Renee, who thankfully barely moved under her added weight, shooting her a glance to make sure she was alright._

_“So, the knights need untrained kids to fight their battles for them…?” Renee said with venom in her voice. For only being a young girl of 8, she sounded so much older. “Pretty low if you ask me.”_

_The commander laughed, a rather unsettling sound, as his gaze took in the dark haired girl with contempt. His hand moved to the sword at his waist, absently resting on the hilt. “You have some spunk kid. Shame your friend there isnt the same,” he said, gaze drifting towards Natalie. “Doubt she’ll even survive the basic training courses.”_

_Natalie had no idea what happened, her face buried in her friends back, but then Renee was turning, forcing Nat to stand on her own unsteady legs. “Renee…?”_

_The dark haired girl simply shot her a small smile, and Natalie could quite place the smile the other had but it seemed...sad. She didnt like that smile one bit. “Im sorry Nat. But, i'm not going to be their pawn. This sort of life isnt for someone as soft hearted as you but… I'm glad you were my friend.”_

_Natalie frowned a little, confused as to why Renee was saying this. Why would she say that they_ were _friends instead of_ are _friends? Unless… Eyes widening, Natalie grabbed onto her friends arm, shaking her head. “Renee no! You cant!” Nat knew just how hot-headed Renee could be. Picking fights with others twice her size. Yet, for Renee to talk like she was… she knew this wasnt a fight she’d make it out of. “Please!” Nat pleaded, eyes watering, “dont leave me!”_

_“Good luck Nat,” Renee said, turning back towards the commander with her hand tightly gripping onto the dagger that she stole, gently tugging her arm out of Nat’s grip._

_Natalie’s hand remained outstretched for a moment longer, before slowly lowering to dangle limply at her side._ I have to do something..! She’s going to die! Why wont my legs MOVE?! _She thought to herself, her entire form trembling as she could only watch as Renee inched closer towards the commander._

_“I refuse to be a pawn in your war,” Renee growled out, suddenly lunging forward with the dagger outstretched._

_Natalie shook her head slightly, wanting to close her eyes but seemingly unable to look away, as the commander dropped his helmet. The moment the helmet hit the ground, time seemed to slow as the commander unsheathed his sword in one smooth motion to block Renee’s strike at his throat. Nat could see the commanders mouth moving, could see his smug smile, but couldnt hear the words over the ringing in her ears. “No…” she said softly, watching as Renee jumped back, shuffling to the side a little, keeping the dagger before her. Natalie hasnt seen her friend look so determined in a long time. This time, Renee lunged forward, waiting until the commander moved his blade, before suddenly twisting and using her smaller form to her advantage. The dark haired girl ducked under the sword, jabbing forward with the small dagger, successfully jabbing the blade between the armors plating._

_Natalie breathed out in a huff, having not realized that she was holding her breath. Almost instantly, the tense silence broke, noise flooding her ears as time seemed to return to normal. She took a slow step forward, confused for a moment as the two werent moving in the slightest. Renee’s back was to her, the commanders head lowered slightly to hide his expression. Another moment passed, before a low chuckle sounded, making Natalies attention snap towards the commander._

_“Not bad for a street rat. Wasnt expecting that little trick there,” he said, straightening. Natalie could feel her heart drop, her attention snapping back to Renee, who still hasnt moved. “Unfortunately, she missed anything vital. However….” He paused then, his left hand jerking back to reveal a second blade, the steel tainted red._

_With the blade no longer supporting her, Renee collapsed forward in a heap, a small pool of red forming underneath her. Natalie remained frozen for a moment longer, simply watching as the blood spread further. “NOOOO!” she cried out, snapping from her trance. In that moment, her fear was gone, replaced by something more akin to...rage. Before she could really even think about what she was doing, she was running forward- weaponless- towards the very man that so easily defeated Renee. She didnt even know what she was going to do once she got there, but it didnt even matter. At her approach, the commander had straightened to his full height, simply twisting the blade around in his hand and waiting. Once Natalie was close enough, all she felt was a sharp pain in her cheek and jaw. The knight had simply hit her in the face with the hilt of his sword, the blonde left in a daze at his feet, blood trickling down her cheek._

_Unfortunately, the way she landed had her staring directly at Renee’s still form. The dark haired girl was completely still, still oozing blood by the growing red spot under her. Natalie’s eyes watered, whether from pain, sadness, or the sense of helplessness she couldnt tell. Yet, before she could even regain her senses, she felt someone grasp at her long hair, yanking her upwards. “You’re lucky i didnt just end you like your dumbass friend there,” the commander growled out, seemingly done with dealing with them. “Or, i suppose your fate is worse than that rats,” he added, spitting down at Renee’s body before turning. “Back to the castle!” he ordered, keeping a firm grip on Natalies hair as she fumbled to keep up. Her gaze never leaving Renee’s body until they turned a corner._ Im sorry Renee… _Nat thought to herself, tears streaming down her cheeks, causing the gash on her left cheek to burn but she didnt care. Now, she was at the mercy of the King and his knights. On her own, in a kingdom that didnt give a single damn about her, and the only person that ever believed in her was left for the actual vermin of the streets._


	2. To Where it Began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renee, only known as Wraith, takes on a job from the King of Talos, Alexander Nox. She has two nights to kill a guard from Solace to prove her loyalty or face banishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! A very short chapter this time around, and i apologize for that, but the next one will definitely be longer!

“What do you want,” Wraith growled out, not opening her eyes from her resting position against the cobblestone wall she was leaning against. 

A gruff chuckle sounded from above the dark haired woman, followed shortly after by the near silent sound of someone dropping before Wraith. “It seems i trained you a bit too well Wraith.” 

Wraith opened her pale blue eyes, glaring at the large man before her, unintimidated by his larger stature, nor the multitude of blades that were strapped to his belt. “Im not in the mood Rev. What do you want?” 

The man, Revenant, crossed his arms across his chest, “my my...what an attitude,” he said before giving his head a faint shake. “Nox has requested your presence. Apparently, he has a job for you.” 

Wraith simply raised her eyebrow slightly at that bit of information, unsure as to what kind of job the King of Talos would want from her that Rev here couldnt do. “Fine,” she said simply, pushing herself off of the wall and turning her back to the nightmare. “You better not be lying to me Rev,” she added before walking off in the direction of the castle entrance. The castle itself was pretty impressive in size, to be expected from one of the strongest kingdoms in the area, rivaling that of the neighboring kingdom of Solace. Wraith passed through the large double doors, walking past the two knights that guarded the entrance with barely a glance, continuing on her way deeper into the castle. In the time that she has been here, she had learned that King Nox does  _ not _ like waiting. 

It only took a few minutes of walking for Wraith to stand before the large double doors that block off the rest of the castle from the Kings reception area. With a small sigh, she brushes her bangs from her face before nodding once at the knight that stood guard. With a small dip of their head in acknowledgement, the knight raises their hand to pound on the heavy door. “The Wraith is here sire,” they called, receiving an answer shortly after. 

“Let her in,” Nox’s voice sounds from the other side of the door, the knight looking back towards Wraith before grabbing the brass knob of the large door and pushing the door open while the other knight did the same on the other side. The large double doors slowly creaked open with a soft creak, opening up into a large area with a high, arching ceiling. Save for some basic decoration, including banners in a varying shades of green as well as the main carpet (that same deep green color with trims of gold) that lead right towards the kings throne. 

Wraiths gaze briefly roamed over to the kings form, sitting atop his obnoxiously large throne. Alexander Nox was by no means a small man, but nor was her large. Honestly, the assassin found it surprising how the man seemed to stay in relative shape seeing as she has yet to see him so much other than sit on that throne of his, war hammer resting next to him at all times as if he was constantly expecting someone to attack. Keeping her back straight, Wraith kept her gaze on Nox, tilting her chin up a little as she asked, “you summoned me?” 

A small grin tugged on the corner of Nox’s mouth, unsurprised by the assassins' lack of respect. Only to be expected from a pupil of Revenants. “Straight to the point as always Wraith,” he said while shifting positions so that he was relaxing back in the large throne. “You have been welcomed into my castle since that synthetic nightmare took you in. However, I feel as though it was time to see if your presence here is… needed.” He paused her, gauging her reaction, but continued when Wraith gave little reaction to his words. “Fine. I have decided that we will be taking a step up in this war. It was been going on for far too long and I have a small test of loyalty for you,” at this, King Nox rose to his feet, picking up his war hammer that seemed to ooze a green gas of sorts. “You came from Solace. Grew up on the streets there…” Nox continued as he slowly descended the steps to stand before Renee. “The job is quite easy. You have two nights to take down one of the Queens guards. Doesnt matter who, but i want their badge as proof. Do that, and i know you will be a valuable asset to my army. Having someone that knows the streets of the capital like you do.” 

Wraith watched Nox as he got closer and closer, listening to what he had to say with a slight frown on her face. He knew as well as she did that she couldnt remember much of anything from before Rev found her on deaths door. Hell, she couldnt even remember her actual name. However, something like that couldnt be too difficult. While she honestly didnt care which kingdom won this war, this was the one that she lived in now. She had no connections to Solace. Not to mention she literally couldnt say no without forfeiting her life. So, with a soft sigh, she crossed her arms across her chest. “Fine. I’ll kill a guard for you to prove my worth. If you have nothing else to say, then i’ll be back before the sun rises in two days.” With that taken care of, Renee turned her back to Nox, walking back towards the door. Yet, just as her hand touched the heavy wood, did Nox’s voice sound again.

“Ah, yes. One more thing Wraith,” Nox started, waiting until she had looked over her shoulder to look at him. “If you fail this…? Dont bother coming back,” was his warning. Wraith didnt bother answering, pulling the large doors open just wide enough for her to slip through, the door closing behind her once again. 

Wraith let out a soft sigh, lightly pinching the bridge of her nose. A fairly easy job, all things considered, but not one she overly enjoyed. Yet, if she wanted to keep this second chance of life then it was something she would have to do. “Time to go back to where it all began,” she said softly to herself, walking away from the throne room. If she even wanted a hope of making this deadline, she had no time to waste.


End file.
